Vintage Ferrari's and a Nintendo 64
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: Clare and Drew have made it through the summer in complete bliss.  But new adversities and temptations will come along as the school year starts.  Will it kill their relationship as it did in their previous ones?  Or will it only make them stronger?
1. Still Going Strong

**For those who are new readers, this is a sequel to my previous story "Crew: A Drew and Clare Lovestory" so you might want to read that one beforehand. But you won't be in total confusion if you don't. I'll just give you a small breakdown (Skip the bold print if you already read my story):  
><strong>  
><strong>Clare and Drew are in a relationship, already have admitted their love for each other.<br>****Eli has fully recovered from his mental issues at his support group and is ready to start his new school year fresh.  
><strong>**Adam and Fiona are in a relationship but it's going to quickly change for obvious reasons  
><strong>**Dave and Ali have just made themselves official  
><strong>**KC and Jenna are still going strong with their baby  
><strong>  
><strong>That's all the important details and here's the first chapter:<br>**  
>(Clare's POV)<p>

The summer of my transition into junior year definitely changed my life. My parents got divorced, but I honestly saw it coming. Even with therapy, their fights refused to stop. The only way to have peace was to break it off I guess. But it was more bearable with Drew and my friends being by my side. I'm surprised Drew still stuck around, with his shoulder being constantly wet with my tears.

I would've spent my last day of summer with the guy, but my mom forced me to have dinner with old friends, the Martins. Scratch that, just Mr. Martin and Jake. My mom didn't give details on the whereabouts of Mrs. Martin and even when she was around, I barely even saw her. I only have the faintest memory of her helping take out the candy in my hair that Jake threw at me and grounding him for doing such a thing. I can't say I'm very fond of Jake, I mean the kid tormented me every chance he got. And I snitched on him every chance I got.

"So, how do I look?" Ali asked as she twirled around in her flowy top.

"Perfect. Dave's parents will never know the little harlot you are," I winked.

"Good. Conservative Clare saves the day!" Ali cheered. "I better get going, I do not want to get deducted points for being late."

We walked down the stairs and as Ali opened the front door, the Martins got out of their car just in time. Jake and Ali shared glances, flirty at that. But Ali quickly turned her head to the direction she was walking as he continued to do a once-over on her. Before being disgusted by this, I took the time to admire the guy myself. He had sandy hair and a strong looking physique, almost like Drew's. But Drew, from football, obviously had more tone and tan to him. Still, Jake wasn't a bad looking guy. He definitely got the best of puberty. But from our past history and his little double-take at my friend, he's now ever more repulsing than before.

"Clare, it's been a while. You've matured," Mr. Martin smiled. "Is your mom inside?"

I nodded as he took the steps into my house. Common courtesy stopped me from shutting the door in that smug kid's face. He walked up the steps and smiled at me as I did the same. Before we went back inside, Jake made a comment that made me want to smack him upside the head.

"Your friend's cute. Is she single?" he hinted. I should've slammed that door when I had the chance.

"No. Can you just be quiet so we can get this night over with?" I snapped.

"You better watch your tone with me. I might spill the secret of you wetting the sleeping bag," he whispered as I felt my face turned bright red.

It was one night when we all went camping with the youth group from church. The summer before we moved to the urban side of the tracks. Jake pulled one of his pranking rituals on me by a wake up call with a lizard. I reacted in more than screaming my head off. I didn't realize this until I actually got up from my sleeping bag, and Jake's the one who pointed it out. But in that moment of humiliation, he poured water from the thermos that lied beside my bed. When our youth pastor came in, he told him he poured water on me as a wake up call and with that, he was under cabin arrest while the rest of us could have recreational activities. It was very noble of him to make that sacrifice, but also a hindrance because he can now hold that against me for the rest of my life.

We ate dinner nearly in silence, well the silence shared between me and Jake. Mr. Martin and my mom seemed to have endless things to babble about. I would've ate my dinner but Jake's eating habits made me lose my appetite. Reminded me of Drew. Just to think, I could facing him right now with all our friends at the Above the Dot. They're all probably having fun, even Ali and Dave planned to go there after the early dinner with the parents.

"So, Jake, I hear you're starting going to start your senior year at Degrassi," my mom said.

"Hopefully not finish," Jake retorted light-heartedly.

"Ah, well, Clare's been a regular for two years. I'm sure she can show you the ropes," my mom replied. Bingo.

"Actually, a group of my friends are going to be at Above the Dot tonight. I could show him around and introduce him. It'd be a great way to start his senior year," I coaxed. His dad gave that hint of approval and then he gave it verbally.

"Alright. As long as it's okay with you," he said to my mom. I never told her about Drew being there because she already told me about the dinner plans for me to bring up the subject. But I could tell she had the feeling.

"I don't see why not. But remember, tonight is a school tonight. Be back by eight sharp," my mom ordered as we nodded.

(Drew's POV)

"I can't believe she's lesbian," Adam sighed as he kept eyeing Fiona flirting with another girl. I honestly wasn't surprised. When Adam told me about the things she did to him in her apartment, it made me wonder. Even Eli told me his suspicions. So when the cat came out of the bag, I only tried to be the supporting brother as Eli did being the best friend.

"Tough luck, man," I shrugged as Eli gave him a pat on the back.

That's when Marisol and her friend walked in. The absolutely awkward dating flashback crawled beneath my mind. But her friend didn't seem to fit her boring description. She's editor of the newspaper. After the dance, there were last minute deadlines for newspaper (apparently, not enough people were signing up) and Clare signed both of us up. I didn't take it seriously because let's face it, the best grade I've gotten on an essay is a C+. And I'm in regular English, not some accelerated program like Eli, Clare, Ali, Adam, and practically every friend I have.

Surprisingly enough, I got an interview. A personal interview with Kathy herself. She asked me all these questions and soon enough we got into the subject of sports. She's actually a hardcore soccer player herself, even more than I am with football. But we hit it off and now I'm one of the columnists for the paper. I told her about my writing skills, I have none, but she told me she'd clean up my paper until it looked legible enough. She seemed to really want me on the paper. At least it'll take Clare's mind off of things instead of the divorce.

"Hey, why don't you talk to her?" I nudged.

"Katie? Are you kidding me?" Adam looked surprised. So, that's her name.

"Why not? She's really cool. And single," I winked.

"How do you even know her?" Eli asked. "Oh, right. Editor of the newspaper." Eli and I have learned to be past civil acquaintances and become better friends so now we relate things to each other on a daily basis. Strange as it is, he's not that bad of a guy. Although, it doesn't change the fact that I will never stand those witty remarks of his.

"Yeah, and Student Body President. Why would she go for someone like me when she could go for that guy," Adam pointed out to a guy entering the door in a flannel. I would've mistaken him for a lumberjack if he didn't have that face of those guys you see in those fashion catalogs. I've been with a fair amount of girls and their magazines to know what that type of guy looks like. My thoughts of him turned for the worse when I took notice in the girl he was talking with. She happened to be Clare, you know, the girl who I'm dating. Not exactly the sight every guy wants to see.

"Isn't that-" Eli asked until I interrupted in my outburst.

"Who the hell is that guy?" I snapped as he and I made eye contact. I thought she was supposed to a nice dinner with her mom's friends.

"Drew, calm down. Clare obviously came here for _you_. I'm sure she just happened to meet him on the way," Jenna said as she rested her hand on my shoulder. Wait, Jenna? I turned around to find Jenna and KC standing next to our table. They gave their baby up during the summer which meant they had a lot more free time lately.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked as they took their seats.

"Since you were raging over that strapping young fellow talking to your girlfriend," KC answered to which sent me straight back to that state of mind. Clare's eyes met with mine and she flashed that genuine smile of hers. Then she started leading the piece of shit over to our table. At least I know she isn't cheating.

Wait, is she laughing? He's making her laugh? What an asshole.

"What a good friend you are. Reminding him of his jealousy," Eli said.

"Hey, I'm making him keep his eyes on his prize, that's all," KC replied.

(Jake's POV)

Walking into the "Above the Dot" place was actually kind of awesome, I had to admit. I had mixed feelings about living in this side of town instead of my homeland, but now it didn't seem all that bad. Despite how it began, it turns out Clare's actually a sweetheart. She seems a little obsessed over her boyfriend from her constant need to put him as the topic of the conversation during the walk here. But hey, committed relationships are some people's things. Not mine, though.

But when we weren't talking about Drew, I already know his name and I haven't even met the guy, she's changed into being not as uptight anymore. She still has that stick up her ass, but it wasn't like it was when we were kids. We did laugh off most of the things I tormented her with on the way here.

We entered to the premise and I looked around. Definitely a good amount of hot girls walking around this place. I even caught a blonde staring at me. I almost took it as a compliment until I noticed her boyfriend, I assume since he immediately put his arm around her, and a bunch of guys by her side giving me stares as well. One of them giving me a shotgun glare. I'm guessing that must be Drew.

"I think you've already made your presence known," I whispered.

"Oh, that is them. And that's Drew," Clare sighed. I had to make fun of this, it would a shame if I didn't.

"He's so dreamy," I remarked to which Clare started laughing. Uh oh. I could already sense Drew was stabbing me repeatedly in his head.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to them," she said as we made our way over there. What's the point? They've already made it clear they don't like me anyway from their death glares. It's better being here than at her house in awkward conversation I guess. But I do wish we left later, I hadn't finished the chicken.

"Hey guys," Clare said as Drew quickly got up and gave her a hug. He didn't miss a beat with his steady "I'm watching you" look as they embraced. Then they gave each other a kiss. "This is Jake."

"I would say I'm the new kid at school, but since school hasn't started yet, I guess I can't use that title," I introduced myself.

"You still haven't graduated yet?" the Goth guy asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned. Are guys supposed to be wearing eyeliner in order to be defined that they're in high school?

"You look like you should be in college or something, that's all," a guy (looking a bit more feminine, not in clothing items, though, than the other one).

"Thank you, but I think lack the 'older guy' look with my clean shaven face and lanky arms," I defended as smirks went around the table. "So, are any of you guys going to introduce yourselves? Or are you going to continue to make observations of my physical appearance?" I said in a light-hearted manner.

"Adam," so he is a guy.

"Eli," as he shook my hand.

"Jenna, and this is my boyfriend, KC," he's definitely whipped, lets his girlfriend talk for him.

"Drew," he already seemed to have his expression get less tense. Good. He seemed like a guy I'd hang out with.

I noticed a plate of fries next to Adam and I couldn't help but ask, "Are you going to finish that?" Nobody seemed to be touching them, so they might as well not go to waste.

"Sure, go for it," Adam nodded. I dug in straight on, a laugh coming from Eli. I don't give a damn if my eating habits are equivalent to a trailer park owner in the midst of Alabama, when a guy is hungry, everything else but food doesn't seem to matter.

"First you walk in with his girlfriend and then you eat up his $3.75," Eli said. What?

"You paid $3.75 for a plate of fries? That's a bum deal," I admitted. Still, they were fries and a form of subsistence for my stomach. Close enough.

"That's the Dot," KC said.

They all looked like a decent group of friends, I had to admit. I can see where Clare transitioned and blossomed from. We both sat down and picked up their conversation from whatever the group of friends talk about. Eventually, Clare's friend and her boyfriend joined the table as well. Sad to know that she's taken as well. But then two cute girls came to our table as well and things took off from there. Marisol and Katie. Katie seemed to grab my attention more, though. I've always been a sucker for blue eyes.

At least I knew tomorrow wouldn't be that awkward first day going to a new school.

**Thoughts? I really wanted to introduce the new characters as soon of possible so I'll be sure to adding some Drew and Clare time in the next chapter or so. Hopefully, you liked it :) **


	2. Drew's Room

**Ch 2**

(Clare's POV)

After a couple of weeks, I can least to say I've adjusted to junior year. It's strange calling myself an upperclassman. I've already finished half of my glory days, which went by extremely fast. I'm sure Drew and Eli must be in even more shock that they're seniors. Senior year, I can't even imagine. I can't even figure out how to succeed well in my project for my photography class.

The thoughts surpassed my mind as I saw Drew's lovely face talking to Katie. I honestly don't know what I'd do without that girl. She was so kind into letting me and Drew with our last minute deadlines for newspaper. I'm also glad she saw potential in Drew's writing as I did. When he was talking about the NBA Finals last year between the Mavericks and Heat, he got me hooked. He explained like the perfect rookie story and it intrigued to me a point, where I watched all the games in the playoffs myself. I would still be watching it now but since there's an NBA Lockdown, that's not going to happen. My point is if he entertained me, out of the least sports-savvy girls, then he can easily do it in print.

Our eyes met and he quickly walked up to me and gave me a peck on the lips, following up with an arm around me. I looked over to Katie and we acknowledged one another.

"And this is my cue to leave," she smiled.

"Oh no-" I started until she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. In all honesty, my class is in the other direction. I'll see you guys tomorrow after school," she waved as she left.

"So, how was ceramics?" Drew asked. He should win an award for his listening skills.

"I wouldn't know because I'm not in that class," I replied.

"I mean painting, sorry," he falsely apologized.

"Strike 2. But at least you got the first letter right," I humored. His brows furrowed into a state of nervousness. I didn't care because I've learned to accept that Drew is no exception to the rest of the guys in the listening department.

"Photography?"

"And Andrew Torres finally hits the ball!" I sarcastically championed. "It was fine, though. Still have no idea what to do for my assignment."

"What's so hard about snapping photos?" Drew questioned.

That's what I thought before I took the class, easily would be a grade bump. But that is until I did my first assignment and my teacher said I didn't understand the point of it. The assignment was to take a photo that was "more than meets the eye". I took a picture of a coffee cup, it's more than meets the eye because although it's a drink, it's the biggest pick me up for everyone. She failed me faster than I took the actual picture. At least it wasn't as bad as Wesley's, he took a picture of his Transformers comic. So now we have to re-do it, and on top of that, do a series as opposed to a single photo. She says it'll form our artistic eye. I should just pay a hipster to do it, we have plenty of them in our class.

"Getting the right meaning into it," I sighed as we faced my history classroom.

"How about you come over after school and tell me more about it. Maybe you'll get your inspiration then," Drew winked. "I can think of couple ways to be of assistance."

"I'm sure you will," I smiled as I did a quick mess up on his hair.

We parted our ways, ending with our teasing. But we were both had a known difference in one thing, sex. He knows as well as I do that no matter how much he convinces me to lose my purity ring, he won't get it off unless it's replaced by another one. He doesn't try to pressure me like a total horndog, more like a guy with respect. It still doesn't change the fact that he's a guy. I have my values, though, which limits his times of playful pleads. At least I'm secure in knowing he's not with me for what's in between my legs.

(Adam's POV)

Seeing the long golden locks of Katie Matlin's made me disconnect from the rest of the world. I couldn't understand what it was about her. I honestly never thought I had a chance, not saying I exactly do now. But when I had a first glance at her last year during the candidate speeches, I knew she didn't even have knowledge of me existing which is why I brushed it off so easily. But ever since the last day of summer, where I actually got to have a conversation with her, my heart skips a beat every moment I see her. It's terrible what she's doing to me, especially since she's not aware of it.

"Adam, Adam, Adam," Eli repeated but it shot one ear out the other. "I shot three men in cold blood. I impregnated a girl. I won the game of Monopoly in two hours."

"Sounds like you had a pretty incredible dream last night," I replied back as I trailed my eyes from her ponytailed hair down to her…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt up you and your gazing at Katie's ass time," Eli said. Damnit, I've been caught. "Now that I have your full attention, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, I'm listening,"

"Can I date Katie?" The words that came out of his mouth made me want to punch that stupid smirk that started to form on his face. "I was just checking. The real question is I need your approval for a play idea I might be relating to Ms. Dawes."

I still couldn't grasp the idea of him being one of those theater kids. Creatively, artistically, and dramatically, he does fit in that stereotype quite well. It's just most of the drama kids are actually the ones that seek drama and attention all the time. They're practically the Annoying Facebook Girl meme, minus the 2932801 Stupidity Level and the ugly duck faces. But they are the reason why I barely check my FaceRange. Eli is the type when he has a problem, he keeps it bottled up and acts it out unintentionally, not spread it out to every single person he's had a conversation with. And I don't mean the actual ones but the "Can I use your pencil?" or "What time is it?" conversations.

"Shoot,"

"The title I've created is called _The White Rose. _It's a modernized drama of Shakespeare's elements. The story surrounds the characters of Elliot, Celeste, Julian, Donovan, Adelaide, Arthur, and Blanche. I'll give you the whole plot later but here's the basics: it's set in a lavish Masquerade ball of Julian's mansion. Through the immoral and careless mistakes of all the characters it leads to the public murder of Arthur. His death brings guilt and misery to the end of the play," Eli briefly explained.

"Wow. And when did you have the time to think of all this?"

"Physics. Today we had a sub and all we did was watch an educational film about rollercoasters," Eli answered.

"Sounds legit. I'm sure your theatrical classmates will love it," I said.

"They better. We were close to doing a play about a reality TV show. A REALITY TV SHOW! If it wasn't for Fiona suggesting me to write the play, we could've been having girls walking around with fake pregnant bellies and scumbag guys in sagging pants yelling out obscurities about being a parent," Eli emphasized.

"Fiona's in your drama class?" I asked. I would've asked how she'd known he was a talented writer but then I remember because I raved about him when we were together.

"Yeah, we're actually becoming quite the friends. But don't worry, she won't ever compare to my main man," he said as he gave me a pat on the back.

"At least I don't have to worry about you guys getting together," I brushed off.

Even then so, I wouldn't have cared if Eli and Fiona got together. I already got used to Drew stealing my crushes away. But besides that fact, I've gotten over her. She is the only girl I've officially been together with, but as Clare said, her first kiss didn't whole-heartedly change her life. I haven't doubted any hope for me just yet. That's when I noticed a confident Jake making a giddy Katie giggle. What is with this guy and being able to access every chick's funny bone?

"But you might have to worry about them," Eli noted the obvious as we were walking, the flirtation between Jake and Katie getting closer Apparently, a lot can happen when I give my attention to Eli for not even a minute. I looked away before my watch be visible to Katie or Jake. Or even both.

"Adam," the surprising but sweet voice called.

I turned it called from to being thrilled with joy that Katie actually acknowledged me, and it wasn't a dream or something. I stood there, frozen. She didn't seem to be off put by it, she even made the move to walk closer, TO ME! My eyes met with Jake's, as forms of an unspoken greeting. He seemed to be unaware of the fact that we were both vying for the same girl. It's not like he honestly has to take my interest into consideration for any girl he goes for. The fact of our physiques stands alone as the reason why he will always have a better chance than me. But as always, those hopes of mine of an exception will always be there.

"Hi, Katie. What's up?" I casually as possible greeted.

"Could you tell Drew and Clare that newspaper meeting got switched to today at lunch instead of tomorrow at school? Since you do have a higher likelihood of seeing them than I do," Katie professionally asked, leaving me burned. She only see me as messenger boy for her precious club members. This is worse than getting friendzoned.

"Too lazy to text them or say it on intercom?" Eli snapped. I could see tension form in Katie's features.

"I'm actually doing both, but I really want to make sure every member comes. I have club responsibilities to uphold, something you boycott to make yourself look like more of a non-conformist but really just makes you look like a poser," Katie retorted. Damn.

"Or maybe it's because the clubs here are actual shit and Eli is one of the few who realize that," Bianca remarked, taking a storm by surprise. I remember her being a few feet away from Katie's locker, so she must've overheard. "Way to go, Prez."

"As if you could do any better. If the school was in yours hands, right now it'd be closed down because the school board found brothels and bars in the cafeteria," Katie shot at. Shit just got real.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before. Just because I don't have a stick up my ass like you-" Bianca got cut off when Jake came up to the verbal girl brawl. I looked around to find passerby's taking notice into the little commotion that was starting.

"Simpson," was all he needed to say. Then the watchers quickly dispersed as the heat between Bianca and Katie went hidden. Katie gave one last look at Bianca before she walked away with Jake.

"She couldn't even wave goodbye, but she could give you the dagger eyes," I let out.

"Look, I'm sorry I cut in but I seriously couldn't take anymore of her bullshit," Bianca apologized. Wait, Bianca, apologizing? That's a first.

"Don't worry about it. It's comforting to know someone else would, considering Adam wouldn't stand up for himself," Eli said.

Sue me, I have a weakness for attractive girls. Not too long ago, I even had one for the girl who's standing in front of us. That is until she publicly revealed my secret identity. But it didn't change the fact that I act differently with girls. But let's be real here, you always try to clean yourself in front of your crush as opposed to not caring what others think when you're with your friends.

**A/N: this POV is REALLY long because there's a lot of dialogue but I felt the chapter would've ended better at this POV. So, hopefully you don't mind!**

(Drew's POV)

The expectation of having Clare alone in my room was definitely different from reality. My expectation was us playfully flirting from the car ride to the house and straight on to making out on my bed. I didn't expect it but I did fantasize of her on top of me, removing her shirt, and slowly taking off her bra but if my expectation didn't happen, then there was no chance in hell that I'd see her undress. The reality of her being in my room was her coming up with ideas for her photography assignment while I helplessly watched.

All I wanted to do was kiss every inch of her body but I didn't want to be the douchebag boyfriend into pressuring her to do anything. Plus, she looks buried from reading the bulky book full of famous photographs to jotting down ideas in her notebook paper. I could control my urges and resist temptation. Temptation was definitely there, like it was on a platter with my name and a sign saying _Free_. But I'd make it through. Like Perseus did in _Clash of the Titans_ if he could challenge the Kraken, then so could I.

That's when she bit her lip. _Shit. _

Clare finally noticed my hungry expression, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Alright, so I have three options for photo. For whatever set the drama class are using for their play, I could take a picture of that,"

"Yeah," I nodded as I moved my roll-on chair closer. She didn't seem to take notice as she read off her list.

"I could take a picture of one of our friends, covered in red food coloring, to make it look like blood," she continued. I honestly had no idea what any of these had to do with photo, but I'm sure the teacher wouldn't want to suppress Clare's creativity.

"Uh huh," I said as I started kissing along Clare's neckline. At this point, she knew I wasn't listening. But she seemed to be relentless and stop talking.

"I could take a picture of-ah," she slightly stopped and let out a sigh as my hand went up her bare thigh.

After that was simply the hormones taking over. Before we knew, we were on the bed full on making out, me on top and her hand stroking my back. She even had her shirt off, but bra was still on. Good enough. My mouth took the lead into going from her lips to her neck to her chest, this made her moan. Her nervous breathing got heavier the lower I got. As my hands starting making its way up her skirt, mouth still on stomach, I realized this is the first time I've ever reached this base. Girls have gone down on me but I've never done the same. Eli did gave me thorough instructions, but it doesn't change the fact that I have no experience.

My hand finally reached her panties and I already heard a squeal from her, which scared the hell out of me to say the least. My hand quickly removed itself from the skirt zone. All the nerves of screwing this up went around.

"Did I hurt you?" I quickly asked. "Did that not feel good?"

"No," her voice cracked. "Uh, not at all."

"Then why'd you scream?" I interrogated. I didn't want to be bad in this department, I really didn't

"Your car, it gave me inspiration for my photo?" she answered, with a terrible poker face.

"You weren't enjoying it, were you?" I doubtfully said, burying my ashamed face in the bed. It still didn't change the fact that I don't have the skill to be good in bed. I couldn't even get to second base without making her scream in displeasure.

"No, no, trust me, that's not it at all. Honestly, your car up there gave me this brilliant idea I could do," she eased, placing her hand on my back. This time, caringly, not seductively.

"Then why were you thinking about a school project when you had your boyfriend all over you? Am I that boring?" I said into the blanket.

"No, see, that was the problem. I liked it way too much. Drew, I've never been touched like that before and I didn't want it to stop. So, I thought looking around your room would help turn me off. It didn't. Then when your hand reached, _there_, the thing I could do was scream. At least it worked," Clare shrugged.

"Oh," I still wasn't convinced but it brought my half-dead position to sitting next to her.

"Drew, you know I have morals. Getting that far was already crossing the line. But it doesn't change the way I feel about you. You know if there's any guy who satisfied me the best, it's you," Clare winked as she kissed me on the cheek.

"So, what did you say about my car earlier?"

"I was just saying how it gave me an idea for photo," she pointed out. I already knew what she was talking for it stood out like a sore thumb next to my sports trophies.

"Yeah, it tends to do that," I shrugged.

"Can I see it?" she asked. I hesitantly nodded as I walked up to carefully grab it. It's a replica of the 1961 Ferrari 250 GTO. I had to always be cautious with this. The only other one who had touched this was Adam.

"You are holding something very valuable in your hands. Be careful," I ruled.

"Your lack of trust in me is quite insulting," Clare humored as her delicate hands held the car. "Here, I'll shift my position to the center of the bed. Better?"

"Much," I said.

"Where'd you get it?" Clare questioned, her eyes still lingering. I thought it'd be a while longer before I had to share that story, but that's what I get for letting Clare in my room. As I think about it, she's the first girl to be in my room. It's not that I was against having girls in my room for some scarring reason, but it was never really needed since we have the cozy basement.

"It was my mom's. My biological one. She had a knack of collecting trademark cars from well-known movies. Like this one is from _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_," I explained.

"Oh, I never heard of that movie," she cowered. "My parents always limited my TV time."

"It's an 80's movie. That's what we did when I went over to her place, watch classic movies. And me marvel at her collection. She had other ones such as the Trans Am from _Smokey and the Bandit,_ the Gran Torino from _Dukes of Hazzard_, the Batmobile from _Batman Returns_, the time machine from _Back to the Future_, the Cadillac from _Blues Brothers_, the Mach 5 from _Speed Racer_. And those are the ones I can think of from the top of my head," I said.

"Whoa. All movies I really want to see now," Clare replied. "Does she have the truck from _Twilight_?"

"No, I said classic movies, not pieces of crap," I snapped. "But anyway, she gave me that car before she left for San Francisco."

"Oh, so it's a momentum," she smiled. "She moved to San Francisco?"

"Yeah, like three years ago. Wait, I never told you about this before?" I questioned.

"Nope. But I guess it's my fault since I've been so melodramatic about my family, it never gave you the chance to talk about yours. Anyway, so why did she move all the way over there?" Clare asked, curious. Honestly, I never really like talking about my mom because there's nothing much to say. But suddenly, it felt like I had so much.

"Since she's a vegan chef, a friend of hers was opening a restaurant over there for health nuts and wanted her to come along. It's like if I was offered a full ride scholarship to USC, it's known for their football department. Well, not lately but you get my point," I explained.

"With a calling like that, how could she pass it up?"

"Yeah. Plus, my dad being already married, my mom wouldn't feel as guilty leaving,"

"Do you guys still talk?"

"Of course but it's very limited. My mom is a total hippie so she writes me letter instead of 'conforming' to emails and phones. And I do come by to visit every other Christmas, which is this year."

"That's really nice," Clare gave that genuine smile of hers.

"You know, if you want, you could use my car for your picture if you want," I consented. I'm honored someone would find it interesting enough for their project, let alone notice it in the first place.

"Oh, no. I don't want to be held responsible if I scratch it or something," Clare shook her head.

"I trust you," I said as I put the car in her hand, I could see excitement grow on her face.

"I'll take good care of it!" she said as she cupped my face and kissed me on the cheek.

_I know you will._


	3. Auditions and The Bro Code

(Eli's POV)

Auditions so far have been a total bust. The class didn't accept my play, they felt it was too classical and since we're doing _Midsummer _in the spring, adding another classic one would be too much. So I wrote a new one called _Love Roulette_. It's loosely based off of the Vegas Night dance, but there are definitely some twists.

It's the classic and cliché high school drama scene. Ari and Clara are in love, but she can't break up with her boyfriend Fritz because she's afraid of what he's capable of when he's angry. Ari's best friend, Aiden is in love with Briana, but the damage has been done, she's already slept with his brother, Donovan, and her heart belongs to him. Donovan has finally found the girl, Adelaide, but his adulterous past will always creep up on him. As these events unravel at the dance, it will leave one dead, not on purpose but by bravery…

I have all the characters pretty much set except for one: Clara. I have yet to find someone that has even the slightest potential with her. Fiona agrees me with as well, so I know it isn't just me. Funny enough, all the girls put Clara as first pick for their audition list. I'm not saying the girls are bad actresses in general, just not Clara material. Clara is pretty much like… well, _Clare_. Passive and always having internal conflicts. She's the perfect definition of complicated. The girls in drama are so sure of themselves and always in drama, well they have to be since they're putting themselves out there on the stage. Clare is nothing like that.

We had one last audition and I am crossing my fingers wildly that she's the one. If not, I have to cast Kelly, who I absolutely loathe at no end. She's the popular girl, of the theater program. Not in general, everyone thinks she's a high-maintenance bitch. But the girl's absolutely talented, she's a triple threat: dancer, actor, and singer. And she's the best bet of faking Clara's persona.

It doesn't help that Clare practically threatened me to not cast her.

"Is she wearing… leopard ears?" Fiona whispered in my ear as the girl walked in. She was indeed wearing leopard ears. I'm already imagining Kelly's smug smile when she sees her name on the cast list. Although it would be already time wasting, I had to let her audition. It should be fair chance for everyone who wants it.

"Where's your script?" I asked. If she doesn't even have her script, that's already an obvious sign.

"Oh, I already memorized it," cat lady smiled.

"But we didn't give you a set monologue, but the whole play to read through on your own last week," I rolled my eyes.

"I know. So I memorized all the monologues of Clara," cat lady said. She's that confident getting the part, talk about a time waster. Whatever, her choice.

"Name?" Fiona questioned in that director-authoritative voice.

"Imogen Moreno. And here's my three choices. But you kind of already know my first pick," she over-eagerly said as she gave us the paper.

"Alright, Imogen, can you do the monologue in the second scene of Act II?" I vaguely asked. I wanted to test her true knowledge of this play.

"You mean the one where she's expressing why she has to stay with Fitz, I mean Fritz," she asked. She even knew the real name of the inspiration of the character. I'm impressed. Even Fiona gave a look of awe.

"That's the one," I said.

She postured herself in a more stiffened manner. The expression on her face showed fear, frustration, innocence losing its way. She was already putting out the Clara I had in my mind and she hasn't even spoken a word.

"Ari, you have no idea what Fritz is capable of. When you get mad, you just spat out a clever remark or get revenge in a more sophisticated way. When he gets mad, physical damage will be a consequence. He's not like you where you're satisfied if you throw off their confidence. Fritz has no restraints, he won't stop until there's blood. I've seen it happen. Not with me, personally, but with others. A guy had a black eye and a broken nose because he gave Fritz a muscle milk product at the mall and he took it personally. Imagine what he could do to you. If he finds out about us. I can't be held responsible for your safety. I care about you too much but I know you'll never understand-"

Safe to say, I'm not going to choose Kelly.

Everything about it was breathtaking. She is Clara. I almost wanted to rise up in my seat out of excitement but I had to keep it professional. Just be cool about and make the cast list by tonight. I glanced at Fiona and she seemed mesmerized of this girl, a little bit more than professional if I might add. But as long as we're on the same page on who to cast the leading role, I'm okay with that.

"Thank you," I cut off. There was more but from first sentence, she had been set.

This seemed to put her off in her confidence but she brushed it off by smiling. Then, like a true audition, she walked off and nodded in acknowledgment away from us. Off she went.

"Eli, now you cannot say that isn't Clara," Fiona spoke out.

"I'm not. Quite the contrary, actually," I said.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. Imogen is Clara. You'll be Ari. Now as for the other characters, I have some choices," she smiled as we started breaking down who the other less major roles will be.

(Jake's POV)

I had a decision to make and I had to make it quick. Katie has asked me out to the movie night that's going to be held at the school this Friday. It's a turn-on that she actually made the first move, it's a breath of fresh air from chasing girls who are unsure of their "feelings". But I find it absolutely pointless that the school would be having such a thing. Why pay $5 for a scary movie we've all seen, when I can just watch it at my house for free and with chicken. Chicken automatically makes movies better in my book. Scratch that. Chicken just makes everything better in general. But a possible hookup from a girl does too.

I'm not the only one who's interested. Adam is, too. Before, I didn't really care if my friends liked girls I liked because they were all sort of tools anyway so it didn't matter. I've never really known someone like Adam. He's a good guy and he's obviously not like most guys, being born in a girl's body is tough shit. Guys like Adam deserve a chance and I don't want to be that douchebag that lessens the one they barely have. Having good friends is more important than another hookup.

She's cute but I'm not planning to have anything serious with her. She deserves more if someone is willing to give that to her which is obviously Adam. I knew what had to be done.

She started strutting her way over to me after she talked to a group of people, probably part of student government or whatever goofy club she was in. Her scent, her hair, her pearly skin, the way her curves perfectly formed under her conservative outfit, had me almost drooling. Focus, Jake. This is a sacrifice.

"So, I was thinking… after the movie, we could have the school to ourselves since I am school president and I must make sure everything is tidied up before I leave. Which means we can technically leave whenever we want," she winked. Damn you, Adam.

"As awesome as that sounds, I can't. It turns out I have to help my dad fix up one of his client's roof that night. I'm sorry," I painfully declined. The seductive smirk on her face faded and it turned into stone.

"Oh, I understand. Maybe another time?"

"Look, Katie, you're a-" I started before she cut me off immediately.

"I know what you're going to say. Might as well not waste a breath," she smiled. "I understand. You just don't like me like that."

"Well, you can put it that way. I really like hanging out with you, though," I defended. She was a pretty cool girl. If her and Adam didn't work out, I still wanted to keep that possibility open.

"So we'll be friends, no problem," she said. She took as if this was one of those business proposals which caught me a little off guard but I respected that.

"But I feel bad so I still bought the tickets," I said.

"Jake, you really didn't have to do that. I'm school president, I have to go regardless if I have a ticket or not," Katie replied.

"Oh. Well, alright. But see, I have this friend…" I trailed off.

"So, in order to make me feel better for being rejected, you got your friend as some sort of consolation prize?" Katie asked, looking insulted. Shit.

"Well, no. He's a great guy, and you even know him. So it's honestly just a suggestion," I defended. This plan of getting Adam his girl sounded better in my head.

"Who?" Now Katie seemed interested.

"It's Torres," I answered. Her face lighted up.

"I thought he had a girlfriend?"

"No, he's free which is why I'm putting in a good word for you. Plus, word on that street is that he's into you. You guys would be good together," I never thought those words would be coming out of my mouth.

"Really? I think I might have to take your offer," Katie smiled. Mission accomplished.

"Cool. I'll let him know today," I nodded as she walked away, giddy as ever.

"Who would've ever thought," a familiar popped out of nowhere as I jumped. I turned to find none other than Clare Edwards.

"How long have you been eavesdropping for?" I asked.

"Enough to know you're a good guy. Well, somewhat," she playfully answered.

"Somewhat? Are you still mad about me accidently pouring soda on your shirt yesterday?" Since our parents have come out about dating, they've decided that weekly dinners are a must. But we had a little mishap with the drinks. Hopefully, we'll get the hang of it.

"Silk blouses and coke don't exactly mix well. What do you want? A cookie?"

"I'm more of a licorice guy, actually," I replied. It was lunch, so we had time to kill.

"Whatever. Just admit it, you're a bit of a softy," she smiled deviously. What?

"Excuse me? I'm just following the bro code," I shrugged.

"The bro code? Is this like some written pact that's sold in book stores?" Clare laughed.

"No, it's too sacred for that,"

"Right. But you went above proper protocol. Your flirty persona and smooching experience is only an act to hide the fact that you're an absolute sweetheart." She just wouldn't give this up, would she?

"Oh, come on. I mean don't pretend you haven't done the same thing with Ali or Jenna," I light-heartedly retorted. But it seemed that Clare's smile dropped. Shit.

"Not exactly," she sighed. I didn't want to ask because I've already crossed a line as it is. There's nothing more I hate than seeing a long face on a pretty girl. "KC was my ex boyfriend and Drew's was Ali's."

"Oh,"

"So you're a step ahead of me," Clare retracted her smile again. "I wouldn't be surprised if you serve at soup kitchens and build orphanages."

"Stop it, you have no idea how many girls hate me for taking them as a casual fling," I confessed, but it didn't seem to change her face expression.

"That's because they wanted to be the girl you'd change for, only to get their hopes crushed. You're just not boyfriend material, that's all. But it doesn't change the fact that you actually have a heart!" she teased.

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

"Hey, what is the daughter of your father's girlfriend for?" she winked.

In all honesty, I've never gotten complimented like that. Sure, girls have called me nice and whatever. But that is until I lose interest in them, which I admit is my fault. But Clare, never even attempted to flirt with her and she's made no advances to me. I would say it's because of her boyfriend but I do admit, I have been considered the other guy. But in my defense, the girl's boyfriend lived in the states, how was I suppose to know? But Clare does know my non-commitment ways and yet she still finds me to be a nice person. It's really a breath of fresh air.

**A/N: For Eli's play, it's basically liked a combination of the events of Vegas Night, Eli's actual play, and the conclusion of Prom. I already have the storyline and if you're interested in it, please say so in your review and I will put it up in bold in the next chapter. If not, that's cool, too. I know I kind of exaggerated Jake as more of a player as opposed to just a guy who doesn't like to take relationships seriously. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and where this story is going. Thank you to those who reviewed and are reading! :)**


	4. Forgive but Never Forget

(Clare's POV)

The further away I got away from my math class after the passing period bell rang, I bumped into the peculiar Imogen Moreno. I only met her a week ago and it wasn't formal at all. After much suspicion, I caught her mimicking me my every movement during lunch and confronted her about it. But privately, not in an outburst in front of my boyfriend and friends. She explained that she's auditioning for Eli's new play and knows very well that he modeled his main leading girl after me. I remember Eli telling about this play and asking for permission, which I said yes of course, but he swore not to at all confirm that the play is based off our disastrous Vegas Night. Little did I know people could figure out these things themselves, including Imogen.

But I was rather flattered that this girl would go to great lengths to get this role down. Creepy that she knows my first and last name and my history with Eli, but still flattering that she finds my character fascinating. She asked for help into achieving this part, and feeling like a wise mentor, I did. I gave her a selection of my books to read and she surprisingly read every single page of them.

"Hello, Clare Edwards," Imogen smiled as she walked up next to me. The way she greeted you by your first and last name was pleasing to my ears.

"Hello, Imogen. How did the audition go?" I asked.

"Nerve-wracking. Eli was very cold, he even cut me off mid-monologue," Imogen admitted.

"I'm sure he only gave off the poker face so he wouldn't spoil anything for the rest of the actors. You did great, I know, after 30 times of watching and critiquing your practicing," I added.

"You really think so?" she genuinely batted her eyes under those trendy specs and dramatic eyeliner.

"I should. I mean, this is coming from the character herself," I joked as she started nervously giggling.

"Alrighty, I'll trust your word," Imogen sighed.

"Good. Eli better, too. If he dares to cast Kelly as me, I might have to give that boy some sense. Or get Drew to smack the sense," I assured.

Eli told me about the Kelly dilemma yesterday and I clarified that I would want anyone but her. I know Kelly, from personal experience, and it'd be an absolute insult if she played me. I would've even recommended Imogen, but she made me swear I wouldn't mentioned her name to Eli until the cast list was set. She wanted to get this role because she earned it, not because she's the only drama girl I like and Eli and I are close. I respected that about her. Plus, Imogen's got this in the bag nonetheless.

"Smacking makes us sound too barbaric. I prefer suggesting," Imogen winked. "Anyway, but my class is that way so I must depart!"

"Bye," I waved as her body turned right as mine stayed on the same path. Perfect timing because I saw Drew at his locker. He seemed a little tense. Hopefully practice went well yesterday. Maybe a certain kiss can ease it up a bit.

I walked up to him with my arms around his waist, to which he quickly shook off. Practice might've been worse than I imagined. I shouldn't have been so confident.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried. He refused to turn his face and look at me, even when I made the effort to shift my body to his right as opposed to the back. But I wasn't going to force him to give me eye contact. He slammed his locker, which startled me. "I'll take that as a no."

He didn't even acknowledge that and started pacing away from me. Luckily he went in the direction of my classroom so I continued to follow him. Sure, he might've had a bad day but he should at least give me some form of communication. Even a "go away" would've been okay. Hurtful, but understandable at the least.

"Drew!" I hurried along. "What did Coach Armstrong say to you that's making you like this?"

"Really? Football practice? Are you that stupid?" He finally spoke up, but still, his focus was straight on.

"Well, that's the only logical reason on why you're acting like me on my period," I shot at. This made him stop him in his tracks. Finally, he dares to show some interest in my face.

"You couldn't even pick up your cell phone last night once when I called you… eleven times!" Drew fired. I honestly feel like we have switched roles as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I can't find my phone and it's on silent. But now you can tell what the emergency is," I coldly said.

"I bet that's not the only thing you lost," Drew retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play innocent. You know it's about the Ferrari _you_ lost," Drew clarified. So that's what this is about. I am not about to be blamed for something I'm not responsible for.

"I placed the toy car on the most noticeable spot, the kitchen table. I should've called your cell from Adam's but I figured since you were already at football practice and Eli offered to drive me, you would've already had the car at your house before you even got my call," I explained.

"Wait, you were with Eli yesterday?"

"Yeah, him and Adam helped me snap more photos for the project," I said.

"So you're hanging out with your ex boyfriend and you lost that car? Girlfriend of the year award? I think yes," Drew added. That does it.

"First off, Adam was also there and it was for school! We've hung out with Eli plenty of times, together and individually, you told me you considered him one of your own friends. So I don't get why it's bothering you now. And second off, I didn't lose that stupid toy, so enough with the blame. And third, stop with the rage, you're being more emotional than Eli," I fumed.

"Wow, now I know how much you value my mom's car. It was the only thing I had of hers. You lost it and you don't even fucking care," he stormed off in the crowd of other high schoolers.

I had nothing to say. I was mad, hurt, insulted. I could care less about getting to class. How dare he just have these childish accusations against me? I've never seen him so, passionate about something. Why would be so quick to blame me? Shouldn't he know that I'd be careful with something so precious as his mother's collector's item. I guess not.

(Eli's POV)

Up until today, the works of the play have been going perfect. Our cast is amazing. The set designer had good eye of how the set should be built and we already have a builder working with her, Jake. When he first came in, the girls', and some of the guys', mouths were watering over him, especially Kelly's, so I'm assuming having in during construction might be distracting. But he seems like he knows what he's doing so that's all that matters. Fiona couldn't have been a better director, we nearly say everything eye to eye. My hopes are a little down that Imogen is showing more interest in her than me but there's nothing I can do about that.

What I can do is wipe the scum that's currently infiltrating my production. She had big and black curls of annoyance and all she's doing is sitting during rehearsals which is enough reason for me to be pissed. She's the main reason why unnecessary drama happened last year. I'm not saying I didn't have fault, because I definitely did, but she was the match to my ignite. And I don't want her to be anywhere near the only good I could possibly doing for the school and for myself. She'd ruin it to pieces, which is what she does best.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bianca?" I said as I stood in front of her having her eyes set on the actors going through Act I. If I couldn't send her away, Fiona, once she comes, could.

"Good to see you, too, Goldsworthy," she smirked as she folded her arms.

"The feeling's not mutual. Now leave, this is reserved for people who are part of this play, not some cheap-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there before you say something really stupid that gets a kick in the ass. Besides, I am part of this play, since a character is dedicated to me. You know, Briana," she tilted her head to the side in that "I'm an all-knowing bitch" way.

"Don't flatter yourself. And how do you know the storyline anyway?" I interrogated.

"I happen to be good friends with your leading lady," she winked as she waved at Imogen as she did the same. You have got to be kidding me.

"Imogen would never associate herself someone who's beneath her," I replied.

"What gives you the authority to be such a snobby little princess," Bianca threw at as she rose from her chair. "Oh, because you apologized and made nice with everyone gives you points? Remember, it wasn't just me who tried to ruin Drew and Clare," Bianca got in my face as I started to feel my cheeks getting red.

"Oh, don't even try to bring up what happened last year. I owned up to my mistakes. You never did," I fumed. I deserved it, though. I mean the past can only be forgiven, but never forgotten.

"Because no one ever gave me the chance. Not everyone can get their sympathy from serenading a Bruno Mars cover," she rolled her eyes. She didn't seem so worked up about this as I thought she could be, only agitated.

"If you actually apologized then maybe things would've turned out differently," I shrugged.

"As if I'd apologize. Whatever, this isn't about this. It's about the play, I have a proposition," she started.

"Ooh, big word," I commented as I saw a vein start popping on her forehead.

"My patience is starting to wear thin, Goldsworthy. Look, I want to choreograph a dance number in one of your scenes. Mainly, the one that is the time lapse between Aiden and Ari making up to Fritz stabbing him," she started. She actually read the play, and understand the comprehension. Impressive.

"It's a straight play. Not a musical,"

"I know. But the setting is also at a dance, which is why I feel there should be one," Bianca argued. I honestly wasn't put off by the idea but the image of having to work with her made my skin crawl.

"And what if the writer declines your request," I replied.

"Then I go to your drama teacher and tell how terribly uncomfortable I feel about this event being put to the public, and beg her to not let the show go through. There goes the writer's play," Bianca gave out the ultimatum.

"You wouldn't,"

"Come on, you've seen what I'm capable of," Bianca stated. Shit. I had to make a decision, and make it quick.

"You bitch,"

"Who's a bitch?" Fiona cut in as she shifted to my side. "Bianca, are you lost or something?"

"No, she's the choreographer," I concluded as those words painfully left my mouth. I could see the grin form on Bianca's face. They weren't as devious as I thought them to be. They seemed to be of genuine excitement. Maybe she isn't as evil… who am I kidding, she's the ghetto Lady Macbeth.

**The first fight between Drew/Clare in this story? Intense? Is Drew the douche, or Clare?**

**And also, I plan on focusing a little bit of Eli in this story too because, well, I honestly just love him as a character. As for Bianca, she's starting to warm up to me as well. So you'll be seeing a lot more of her in this story. Now how she's going to fall in this plot, is going to revealed later on. Imogen will be included as well, and she won't be portrayed as Clare's rival. I'm simply just using them as an outlet because let's face it, sometimes focus on just one couple can be too overwhelming sometimes. But on further note, Eli will most likely no longer be competition for Clare in this story... but that could change, depending on how people react. Now I'm just rambling, haha sorry.**

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it! :)**


	5. Childhood Memories

(Jake's POV)

I honestly couldn't stand the necessity for computers. I enjoyed the more simpler times when the closest form of handheld entertainment was a GameBoy or a spitball weapon. I was the champ at spitballs in grade school. I even recall blowing one into Clare's hair at some point in my life. But now, those are sadly called oldschool games. The common things are iPods, iTouches, iPads, and whatever i-item the Apple Company could think of.

Since my dad and I are more of using books, not the internet sort of folk, our computer was considered prehistoric. Which is why I'm using Clare's laptop for my powerpoint presentation on my college plan. I had to be honest, which was taking my GED's and then running the family business. My "reaching for the stars" is to become an architecture but my drawing skills are far from artistic and my math skills are pure shit. So that road is highly unlikely. That doesn't mean I haven't closed the door for it yet.

As I was trying to find my project I saved the previous night, I came across one of Clare's files. It was titled, "Formal Pictures'. Curiosity got the best out of me and I clicked on them. Out came a selection of the typical shots: the dates together, girls posing as the guys try their best not to be awkward, the girls with their best friends, and the guys making humorous gestures that only we find funny. I was about to click out at how yawn-inducing this all was, until, I came across a picture of just Clare.

Everything about the photo had my attention. Her back faced the camera but her head was turned at an angle where you could get the side of her face. Her eyes were looking into the distance and her hair was in perfect motion. Like the cliché part where it goes slow motion when the pretty girl turns around. But that wasn't the part that really caught my focus. It was the smile that slowly crept over her face. That was perfect. To be honest, I found it sexy.

The moment of picture stalking was ended when I heard the door swung open. Out of impulse, I quickly clicked out of the pictures. After the close was clear, I waited patiently to hear who entered the house. I assumed it'd be Clare. Since I don't have a six period and with Helen's hospitality, I was here earlier than Clare. Since I was typing on the living room couch, it didn't take long to find out who it was which was my original prediction. As I heard the door slam and the raging stomps of the fragile feet going upstairs, I couldn't help myself.

"Something happen at school today?" I called out as the footsteps continued.

"Don't want to talk about it," she grumly turned down. I pictured a different reaction in my mind. Then the movements stopped and reversed to going downstairs until she finally met the hardwood floor. "Jake, what are you doing here and why do you have the laptop?"

"Powerpoint presentation for college prep class and I don't have a six. I thought we went through this yesterday," I answered.

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's just that my mind's not exactly in the right state," she defended.

"Excuses, excuses. You know, I might not just let them slide one of these days," I shook my head as she let out a laugh.

"Shutup. I'm supposed to be mad at the world right now and you're keeping me from doing that with your stupid sarcasm," she agonized as she took a seat next to me on the couch.

"My bad. Uh, think angry thoughts?" I suggested as she sighed with a smile and shook her head. "What are they, out of curiosity? Did someone get a B on their anatomy test?"

"It was a B+ actually but that's not it. It's Drew," she sighed. Many things went in my mind. He was caught checking out a girl, he's not spending enough time with her, he's too immature. Reasons that make me want to stay away from having a girlfriend.

"Do I need to beat him up?" I still had the knack for playing for nice guy friend, so I wouldn't get nagged at. Clare is not just some girl I can avoid and fully separate from because of our parents. So if something bad ever happens, I'm screwed. Thanks, Dad.

"As much as I appreciate your pretending, I'll decline. It's just, he's really mad at me. Like, this is the maddest I've ever seen him," Clare went on. Drew's the mad one? Now I'm wondering what Clare did.

"What did you do?"

"He thinks I lost his collector's Vintage Ferrari," Clare said. "The one from that 80's movie…"

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"

"Yeah, how does everyone know about this movie but me? Whatever that's not the point. So he's mad and it's nearly impossible for me to convince him that I didn't lose it." This is ridiculous.

"He's mad over a toy car?" I reiterated.

"Well, it's his mom's. She gave it to him as this momentum before she went to San Francisco and he let me borrow for my photography class. But I carefully put it in a good place, I just don't know how it disappeared like that," she pondered. I get it now. For a minute, I was almost going to laugh at how silly it is to bitch at your girlfriend over a car you could easily get online. But now it made sense. Honestly, I could relate to the guy.

"Just give it time. It'll probably blow over in a week,"

"It better. If he can't even forgive me over a stupid car, which there's no hard evidence that I actually lost it, then what if I screw up worse? Will I just have to take his immature banter?" she asked.

"Have some perspective for fuck's sake," I defended as she winced. I planned on comforting the whiney girl, but it wasn't going to hold back. "Or for God's sake, sorry."

"Perspective? I just went through a divorce and you're telling _me _to cut him some slack," she challenged. Aw shit, now the tables have turned on me. Ironic that she's freaking out when she's getting mad about Drew doing the same. No wonder why they're together. I actually find this humorous, though.

"The flaring of the nostrils is a really hot look on you. You should try it more often," those words slipped out like water from a bottle. The stone in her eyes only matters more hilarious. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Okay, before you start breathing out fire and rip me to pieces, hear me out. Remember how excited you got over that ballerina toy your dad got you?" I only have a recollection of this because she bragged it about it for a month whenever our family came over for dinner.

She gave an expression of pondering until she interjected, "Yeah, that wind up ballerina snow globe that plays music as it twirls!" Wait… a what? Wind… snow… music… twirling… okay I got it. I could see a huge smile on her face spread. "It's actually in my room if you want to- crap. I really did screw up."

"I barely had to say anything and you still got it," I remarked as her head went into lap out of humility.

"I'm such a terrible girlfriend,"

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You know that's not true. It's not like you could've helped what happened," I soothed.

"I should've called before I dropped off the car. And shouldn't have called it stupid. Why do I do that? Not being compassionate to other people's problems, unless it comes to mine. I'm so selfish," she went on.

"That's kind of human nature, don't be so hard on yourself,"

"Thank you. I don't think he'll ever forget my insensitivity, though," Clare sighed.

"Trust me. He'll get over it," I genuinely grinned, as a way to tell her the truth.

"Why? Has someone done this to you?" Clare all of a sudden asked. The flashbacks started coming forth, might as well tell the truth. Maybe it'll shut her insecurity.

"Sort of, except I was young, so I didn't really have a girlfriend. Unless you count getting forced into marriage at kindergarten," to this, Clare let out a laugh as if she knew that classic pastime. "Remember that Nintendo 64 I had. You liked playing the girl monkey on _Donkey Kong_."

"Yeah! That was the closest fun I'd ever have in playing video games. Whatever happened to that?" she expressed.

"When my mom had her alcoholic outbursts, she got mad at me for spilling her liquor and breaking the bottle. So she broke my gaming system with one of my dad's hammers," I let out. I've always tried to suppress that family but it seemed so easy to just let it out in front of Clare. Her eyes grew more sympathetic. Her body faced me and from there, she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Jake, I'm so sorr-" I cut her off before I got anymore pity.

"It's fine. I mean it's the past and it's just a toy," I stiffened up. "If she didn't break that, I could've became one of those hardcore gamers that eat pizza and drink Red Bull 24/7."

"Nah, you like girls too much," Clare humored. Finally, this seriousness is done with, I was almost about to grow a vagina if it continued. It did feel good to admit something to someone, I admit. We continued the conversation, until I realized how far into procrastination I got to. Then Clare helped me out and we finished before dinnertime, a task I never seem to accomplish. I've seemed to be doing the unthinkable ever since I've been going to Degrassi.

**I know I've been giving more Cake time in this story than Crew but there is a reason for that, I swear! And as for Jake used to being a video game but turning away to nature and the woods after... I don't know, I pictured it well in my mind. Tell me what you think! I also hope you don't mind all the long dialogue, if you want me to cut it shorter, I understand. Thank you to those who are reading this story :)**


	6. Bittersweet Lies and Misunderstandings

(Adam's POV)

I could've never been any more excited for tonight. The ride in Jake's car only made the anticipation grew. He actually got me a date with Katie Matlin. Girl with the prettiest pair of blue eyes and a long golden mane agreeing to go on a date with lanky Adam Torres. It must've been out of a dream, I swear. And out of all people, Jake? I thought the guy was my competition, well not really a competition considering our physiques. But still, he got me a date with the biggest catch at our school.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I finally realized, as we got to a red light.

"You're going to see _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, one of the most over-watched movies of the decade," Eli answered.

"Unless you're a loser like Clare Edwards," Jake answered as she smacked him on the head from the backseat she shared with Eli. "That's very dangerous and irresponsible to be hitting the driver."

"Definitely worth the risk," Clare crossed her arms and sat back.

"So ungrateful. But honestly, I appreciate you giving me a lift to the school," Eli smiled. Morty was acting up all this week and his dad is going to have his friend, who happens to be a mechanic, look over it tomorrow morning.

"Not a problem. Anything for my friends. Plus, a little pep talk for Adam might keep him from trembling like those hairless dogs," Jake suggested.

"Am I that obvious?" I tried to laugh it off.

"Just a little bit. But don't be. All you need to do is be yourself and you'll sweep the girl off her feet in no time," he advised.

"And make sure you listen to her when she talks. We girls love that," Clare added.

"Especially you, chatterbox," Eli joked as we heard a shove his body from her hand.

"Anyone else want to add to picking on me? Adam?" I could see her crossing her arms in the rearview mirror.

"I think Edwards is challenging you!" Jake encouraged.

"Don't bring me into this. Can I at least meet the girl before I could emotionally beat up by this one?" I stressed.

"Fair enough. Anyone have anymore quick tips for Adam? We are almost at the school," Jake said.

"Definitely do not borrow any of her childhood toys," Eli let out.

"Or blame her for taking something that she NEVER took!" Clare raged. Someone is bringing their personal problems into this.

"Seriously, guys, you're just screwing the kid over. Adam, be confident and you'll be fine, I promise," Jake gave me a three second glance.

"Thanks Jake. Now we probably won't be able to leave this car until Clare starts talking about her ordeal. So, is the car safe in your hands?" I teased as she clutched harder on the neatly wrapped box.

"Yes, it's in perfect condition. The way it was when it came through the mail," she clarified.

We tried to find the lost car two weeks before anything was done, but no success on that. Drew would've told his dad about it, but he knew mentioning the mom to his dad would only complicate matters. So we kept it to ourselves and we searched every inch of Drew's room, the kitchen, the basement, and even my room but no car was found. I told Clare this and she made the decision to buy a new one online, giving it to Drew and lying that she lost it but never had the heart to tell him. I was the one who suggested her to lie, for whatever Drew doesn't know won't hurt him. It's like telling your children that the dog ran away as opposed to actually getting run over by your car. But it came out of Clare's pocket, which I found to be very noble of her. Honestly, my brother couldn't be in safer hands.

"Alright, how are you going to present it?" I asked. "I mean, you and Drew haven't talked ever since that day, right?"

"Not exactly. Face to face, we haven't talked. But I did text him it was urgent if he came tonight," Clare explained.

"Ah, text messaging, because you don't have the backbone to do it in person," Eli sighed as Jake replied with a "Right," to him.

"He had to get the message somehow. I'm just going to walk up to him and ask him if we can talk outside while the movie's going on. Hopefully, the results will go well," Clare said with a mixture of doubts and hopes.

"You should do it before the movie starts," I advised.

"Why?"

"Think about it. The car he freaked about was a replica from _Ferris Bueller_. What movie are we watching?" I think I made my point clearly as I could see Clare's face shift into realization.

"It's settled then. Clare will do it before the movie starts which means we should get going, since we have ten minutes," Eli noted.

We all jumped out of the car and went towards our obligations for the night.

(Drew's POV)

I waited at the school, wondering why Clare wanted me to be here so badly. Not that I hated it, I was happy for the fact that she showed she actually wanted to talk to me. For two weeks, we weren't on speaking terms. She never tried to speak to me and I did the same. I'm not even mad about the car anymore, only regretting that I made such a big deal about it. My mom trusted me into taking care of her collector's item and I feel bad that I let her down. Blaming Clare only made it easier.

I needed to make things right once again.

"You actually came," the soft familiar voice had me realize how much I missed it. I turned around to come about this yearning, taking in the image of her. She wasn't dressed up or anything, just something she'd wear at school which I love.

"Do you realize what movie is playing?" I asked, playing it off that I only came here because of Matthew Broderick successfully ditching school and being every high school student's hero in the process. It didn't hurt the reason, but really, why would I drive all the way over here if I could just watch it on DVD with my cheese spray? A certain blue-eyed girl had a part in this.

"Right. I mean, you actually waited in front like I asked you too," she smiled. Before she could say anything else, I decided to try my best and destroy whatever "separation" we had.

"Clare, I'm sorry for flipping a bitch about the Ferrari. It was stupid to blame you for it and it was stupid at yelling you over a piece of metal. Can we just drop it and forget it ever happened?" I asked as her face turned apologetic.

"No, Drew, I get it. I didn't realize how close you are with your mom. And the car, I mean Ferrari, was only a token of that," Clare said as we automatically sat on the steps of the school. People were already in the auditorium, getting ready for the movie.

"I got closer with you in a few months than with my mom, even when my parents were married," I admitted as her silent face proved empathetic. "My mom barely went to my little league games, because she despised 'commercial' sports. And when my dad forced her to come, she looked absolutely miserable. It was like when you forced me to watch _Crazy Stupid Love_ during the summer."

I could see the smirk spread across her face but not a word came out.

"The cars were the only thing that brought us together," I emphasized.

"Now that's not true, I'm sure-"

"Clare, my stepmon showed more interest in me. Although we were always on good terms, my mom and I were never close. I couldn't blame her, though. As she put it, she was never meant to be a mother," I tried to shrug it off but honestly, the words did sting coming out of my mouth. It always would. That's when Clare put a hand on me and her eyes started to water. Shit, here comes the pity party.

"Too bad, she missed out on a great guy," she genuinely smiled. I really needed that. It makes me wonder why I was mad at her in the first place. It looked as if something dawned on her.

"Oh, that reminds me! Look, Drew, here," she said as she gave me a shoebox. A shoebox with the Ferrari in it. "I did lose your car, I just didn't want to admit it. I'm happy that I found it but I know it doesn't change the fact that I lied to you. I'm so sorry."

The truth is I wasn't mad anymore. Don't be me wrong, she found it which is great. But I realized I didn't want to be one of those butthurt guys who get so intense when things don't go their way. I'm a BOYfriend, so I should start manning up and stop being an emotional chick who has all this baggage. I despised girls like that which means it's ten times worse for me, considering I don't own a pair of boobs. Clare needs a guy who's not going to freak out over everything. I'm planning to being that guy from now on.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been so intense about it. But thank you, for telling the truth," I smiled as I held up her chin and lightly kissed her on the rosy lips. I definitely missed _that. _Then I put my arm around her and we sat in moments of peaceful silence.

"We should probably go into the auditorium. I should have at least some knowledge of why this movie claims to be a classic," Clare explained. That's when it hit me.

"How about we watch it at my house, instead? My parents went out to see a show in the city and won't get back until midnight. That way, you can watch the WHOLE movie and be in a couch, as opposed to those cheap chairs the school has," I suggested. And maybe we could finish where we left off in my room…

"I couldn't have thought of a better plan," she winked. Success.

(Katie's POV)

"Katie, look who's here," Marisol managed to wink as we organized the refreshment stand. Ali and Dave practically set up the candy and the drinks so all we had to do was turn on the popcorn machine. I turned Marisol's flirty gaze which led to Jake. I definitely forgot to tell her about him and me.

"About that, it's not going to happen," I admitted.

"Never say never. I mean he's looking right at you," she egged on to my expectations. She always wanted the best for me which she thought was me finally having a boyfriend. That's what she was always brought on upon so I had no choice but to appreciate her boy-crazy attitude.

"He even told me himself. But on the bright side, he's setting me up with Drew!" I squealed as she did the same.

"No way! Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she gushed as we waved to Jake and Adam.

"I didn't want to say anything until it actually happened which is supposed to be tonight," I replied.

I hated hearing myself say these overly-feminine phrases but with Marisol always pressuring me to have more experience, talking about this seemed to please her. She didn't seem as interested when I tried to bring up my soccer accomplishments or movies that I recently watched. Anything that involved a social event, hot gossip, or a cute boy was where you would have her focus at.

"I thought he was with Clare?" Marisol reminded.

"I did, too! But that's not what Jake said," I replied.

That's when the thought of her came into my mind. That'd be really awkward. Her editor going out with her ex boyfriend, who's also in newspaper. But I guess that's the harsh world of high school, right? No, it's going to make me look unprofessional in her eyes which would make her quit. That's the least thing I want because she's one of the best writers on the paper.

Our conversation quieted down as Jake and Adam were in close enough proximity. When did he get here? Jake seemed to be cool as usual but Adam on the other hand, I could sense he looked nervous about something. This is same energy he's been having all this week. I would've questioned it, but I didn't want to pry. If Adam wants to tell me, he will.

Wait, where's Drew?

"Hello, ladies. Nice job with the place. I'm not getting that nauseating feeling I usually get when I walk into this school," Jake complimented.

"All Katie," Marisol added as the popcorn started to heat up.

"No, actually I got to give a lot of the credit to the people who volunteered. Especially Ali Bhandari. She was practically the interior designer of the place," I confessed. From Marisol's gossipy vomits, I heard she got into a good amount of drama last year. So when she said she'd help me out with this event, I almost declined. Glad I didn't. It turns out, Ali isn't all that bad.

"That's Ali for you," Adam smiled. "We were partnered to do an in-class essay for history. She had to perfect the first paragraph while everyone was already done. It took us the whole period, but we got an A on it while everyone got C's."

We heard the clicking of heels walk past us, "Sorry just came here to get popcorn. Am I interrupting some deep conversation here?" Ali asked as she grabbed a bag and scooped up the overflowing popcorn. Whoever volunteered got any food or drinks for free which is why she was helping herself.

"Just talking about your OCD problems in history," Adam teased as Ali hit his shoulder.

"Not everyone can be as laid-back as you, Torres," I added as he looked down, _blushing_.

"So, where's your older brother?" Marisol brought up to my expectation.

"Actually-" Adam reached for his pocket and out came his phone. "He just texted me that him and Clare are bailing and watching the movie at his house. Why am I not surprised? First Eli decides to sit with his theater buddies and now this? Jake, you better not leave me, man."

"Don't worry, I'll stick it out with you until the end," Jake replied.

"Finally they made up," Ali let out as she walked away, munching on her popcorn. Everything finally made sense now. Jake didn't mean _Torres_ as in Drew.

"Wait, but I thought-" Marisol started until I smacked her on the stomach. She'd forgive me later.

"Cool, so I better turn on the projector for the movie. Wouldn't want to keep everyone from waiting," I suggested. Everyone nodded accordingly as I gave a thumbs up to Wesley, who was running the projector.

"Where should we sit?" Adam whispered to Jake.

"I already had a spot reserved for us since Jake told me you guys were coming," I replied. It didn't matter if Adam wasn't the guy I expected, he shouldn't have to suffer because it was all a misunderstanding. Marisol gave me one of those "What the hell are you doing?" glances. My best friend might've done things differently but I'm not that kind of girl, no matter what the circumstances are.

"Actually, Katie, I was talking to Jake," Adam sarcastically implied, a smile coming after. I liked that he was making the effort to have this setup be as entertaining as possible.

The misunderstanding might not be such a failure, after all.

**a/n: I couldn't do it. I was close into making Katie the typical relationship-breaker but it didn't feel right as I thought about it. You guys aren't too mad about that, right? Also, hope everyone had a lovely Valentines Day! If you were single... well there's always movies with Ryan Gosling, Hugh Jackman, and Channing Tatum as well as a jar of Nutella ;) Anyway, new season this Friday! Can't wait! Please put your input into this (long, I know) chapter!**

**And... if you're bored and need some Drew/Clare loving... check out Moxxy's stories, they're pretty awesome.**  
><strong>Or... if you just love this site so much... check out my recent oneshots <em>(Somebody That I Used to Know<em> and _Strangest of Circumstances_)**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
